


Harry Potter and the Multiplicity of Games

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Harry Potter computer & video games
Genre: Crack, Video & Computer Games, reworking of an orphaned fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Yes,this is back.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,this is back.

**What on Earth is this?**

A parodic review of the Harry Potter video games,based on Some Moron’s I’m Game for That but covering all the games (at least all the ones I’ve played).

**What order are you reviewing them in?**

LEGO Creator:Harry Potter (LC:HP) 

LEGO Creator:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (LC:HP&COS)

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone (HP&SS) 

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (HP&COS)

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (HP&POA)

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (HP&GOF)

Harry Potter:Quidditch World Cup (HP:QWC)

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (HP&OOTP)

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (HP&HBP)

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 (HP&DH 1)

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 (HP&DH 2)

LEGO Dimensions:Harry Potter world (LD:HP)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 1 (LHP:1)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 2 (LHP:2)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 3 (LHP:3)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 4 (LHP:4)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 5 (LHP:5)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 6 (LHP:6)

LEGO Harry Potter:Year 7 (LHP:7)

Harry Potter:Hogwarts Mystery (HP:HM)


	2. LC:HP 1: This......is a game?

_Some background first:this game came out in late 2001. As best as I can tell,it was made both to cash in on Harry Potter and to keep the LEGO Creator engine running a while longer than mid-2002. It was developed by Superscape,released by LEGO Software,and is interestingly enough the first LEGO game to be based on a licensed property._

_Lego Creator: Harry Potter is (VERY,VERY loosely) related to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone and allows the player to play as various different characters and go into four general areas, plus 5 extra areas. The area of Hogwarts school has four place-able extra rooms to reach other areas, including Professor Snape's Potions Class and the Forbidden Corridor. The game includes many features that give the player a lot of (read:some) creative ability. Features include taking control of mini-figures,driving the Hogwarts Express, changing the weather,casting spells,flying on broomsticks, and creating your own mini-figures and models._

_I first played this in early 2006,aged 7. At the time,I thought it was pretty cool for a computer game,but now I’m approaching it with a more.......critical eye. It was very fun to play on my dad’s laptop and later on my old computer,which I got in 2005 and which broke down in early 2012._

_So.....on with the game!_

————-

 Narrator:*is silent*

Music:Hi there,I’m Incidental Music,and you’ll be listening to  _me_ for the rest of the game! So,uh,nice to meetcha.

4 Privet Drive:*is just a poorly defined door*.

Plants:*are there*.

Harry’s face:Ooh! Shiny letter! Ooh! 

Hagrid:Yup. Here’s yeh letter,Harry. Oh,and by the way,you’re a wizard,Harry *winks*.

Platform 9 3/4:*is busy*.

NPCs:Bustle,bustle.

Students:*wave*.

 Harry:With your leave,player,I will take this opportunity to hop into the nearest train compartment.

Sky:*is bright*.

Me:Isn’t it supposed to be afternoon or something?

Train tracks:*spontaneously,and in rainbow colors,form out of thin air*.

Harry and Ron:We’re going to lean out of the window because that’s what we do.

Hedwig:*goes flap flap*

Smokestack plume:*is multicolored*

Hogwarts:*assembles itself*

Harry:Hogwarts,at last.

MrToddWilkins:Yeah,this isn’t Hogwarts. The design is too simple for me.

Harry:You may be playing this game,but I don’t give a hoot what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig going flap flap is a reference to the dreadful fanfic Professor Lupus and the Curse of the Wearwolf. One of the lines in that fic is literally ‘owl went flap flap’


	3. LC:HP 2:Minigames,minigames everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my only other chapter for this game. Next chapter will begin our journey through LEGO Creator:Chamber of Secrets.

Mission.....excuse me, _Minigame_ 1:Find Scabbers

Ron:Hello,Vaguely Animatronic LEGO Harry!

(Ron’s Mouth:Perpetually Stupid Expression)

Ron:My rat’s gone loose. Let’s catch him.

Harry’s Mouth:Bwah?

Harry:*scoots around Entrance Hall that only vaguely resembles its canon counterpart*

MrToddWilkins:It was the Dark Age of LEGO games,so don’t you mind the graphics. Also,why hasn’t Hermione appeared all game?

Scabbers:*squeaks*

Scabbers:*hides behind Slytherin banner*

Harry:*goes running after Scabbers*

Scabbers:*squeaks*

Harry:I am annoyed because rats suck. Come back here,you beast. 

Scabbers:*squeaks,then runs across hall*

Harry:*follows Scabbers*

Harry:*catches Scabbers*

Dumbledore’s throne:*sits there looking pretty*

House banners:*are ornamental*

Cutscene:*begins*

Hermione:*exists*

Scabbers:Oh noes. I better run.

Ron:Oh noes. I tripped. Come back,you.

Hermione and Harry:*look vaguely confused*

Minigame 2:Quidditch practice

Day:*is clear*

Other players apart from Oliver and Harry:*do not exist,so far as I can tell*

Oliver:*zooms around on broom*

Harry:This is be boring.

Challenge:*ends early*

Cutscene:*begins*

Moon:*is big and shiny*

Harry:*zooms through hoops*

Draco:*exits Hogwarts*

Harry:*knocks Draco over*

Draco:*sits up,confused*

Minigame 3:

(was to be laying down tracks for the Hogwarts Express,but the data got corrupted)

 


	4. LC:HP 3:what could have been

As I was loading the train tracks minigame,my save file got corrupted. The other minigames included an owl post game,a game where you create and sort your characters,and some Diagon Alley repairing games.

All in all,this game kinda sucked. At least the sequel was better made.


	5. LC:HP&COS 1:a quick explanation of the introductory cutscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9UUi4YxdgQ

Ethereal music:*plays*

Lego bricks:*drop into place*

Moon:*is big and shiny*

Space Core:SHHHIIIINNNNYYYY!

Me:*death glare*

Harry:*zips around on broomstick*

Conical cloud:*exists purely for Harry to fly around it*

Broomstick:*shoots yellow and purple sparks*

Harry:*winks at camera*

Hedwig:*circles Harry*

Cloud layer:*passes camera*

Hogwarts:*reassembles itself*

Quidditch team:*swoops past camera*

Trio:*meets up with Hagrid in front of school*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first two actual games.just pretend I’m playing a weird combo of the PC and PS2 versions


End file.
